


How Not To Spy On A Date, by Finn Hudson.

by kurthummeldeservesbetter



Category: Glee
Genre: Finn being a good brother, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, New Directions as Family, Season 2, Spying, finn just wants to make sure Kurt was okay, furt, supportive new directions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummeldeservesbetter/pseuds/kurthummeldeservesbetter
Summary: Finn just wants to make sure Kurt is okay on his first date.It’s not his fault their friends decided to tag along.Cross posted to my tumblr.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	How Not To Spy On A Date, by Finn Hudson.

Finn had debated on bringing his binoculars. 

Sure, he knew it would look creepy, a tall man sitting in a far booth, watching two boys chat and eat, but it would certainly help now, with how far he was from the pair. Sliding the hostess a ten for putting him in the opposite corner booth, diagonal from where Kurt and Blaine’s table was, had been a genius move on his part, but now he could barely see anything.

He’d gotten there before Kurt did, but after Blaine, so he had to crouch and use another taller, fuller man’s body to ask for the table he wanted, so the new boyfriend couldn’t see him. Finn knew his height was a disadvantage in his spy mission-spies weren’t 6”3- so he had to use his environment.

But back to binoculars. The cons list; you’ll look like a creep, you’ll bring attention to yourself, you’ll probably creep the wrong person out, you’ll get kicked out, outweighed the one pro which was just being able to see Kurt and Blaine better. Binoculars didn’t even solve his “I can’t even hear them” issue.

All he could see was the top of Kurt’s head, his perfectly done hair, a bit of his forehead. Occasionally a few tables between theirs would move and Finn could see more, but so far the last twenty minutes had been a nothing steak out-with no steak-because Kurt and Blaine had gone the traditional route of Breadstix as their first date spot.

He’d been munching on the endless breadsticks enough Finn thought he’d turn into one.

“What are you even staring at?”

Oh yeah.

“Sorry,” he looked up at Quinn, giving her a crooked smile. “I’m just a little distracted.”

Thankfully, Quinn softened her gaze, and grabbed his hand, rubbing her fingers over his knuckles. He loved it when she did that.

“It’s Kurt, isn’t it?” She asked. Finn felt himself go pale. Had she noticed? Did she realize that his spy mission was the reason he’d picked Breadstix for their date night? Why he’d insisted he’d meet her there, just to be sure she wouldn’t have seen Kurt before he did? “Because you can always talk to him, you know,” she continued on. “I know it’s going to suck to be in New York without him. He deserves to be there more than anyone I know.”

“Yeah,” he swallowed, thankful she hadn’t caught on. “I just feel bad he can’t go.”

“Well maybe you can try and convince his dad to take the trip too? Or maybe he can go as a chaperone, and figure out a way to bring Kurt? I’m sure Mr. Schue wouldn’t mind at all.” Quinn offered up a solution to a problem Finn didn’t realize existed . Before he could now contemplate the whole Nationals situation, Mike and Tina-who neither Finn or Quinn had seen come in-joined them at the table with big smiles on their faces.

“Double date?” Tina nudged Quinn with her shoulder, sharing a smile with the blonde girl. “We saw how packed it was, do you guys mind?”

“I don’t,” Quinn smiled, relaxing with Tina. “I was going to ask you yesterday if you wanted to double anyways, save money and all. We could split those beignets.”

“Perfect. Weren’t you both supposed to go to that French place, anyways?” Tina asked, eyeing Finn.

Did she know? Finn gulped. Kurt told Mercedes and Tina everything. Tina might know Kurt’s first date was happening right now, feet away from them.

“I-uh,” he stumbled, trying to think of a lie. “I wanted to look nice, and Kurt promised he’d fix my nice jacket, so I could wear it then.” Finn smiled crookedly again, trying to sell the lie. Finn, for five seconds, as the three around him contemplated his excuse, really believed he was in the clear.

“Or it’s because he’s spying on Kurt,” a new voice added, almost coming out in a chuckle. The four twisted, then eyed Puck, who was leaning over the booth seats of a recently vacated-and still dirty-table. The mo-hawked boy grinned, smile growing even wider when Finn dropped his head to the table, and continued on. “Did Mercedes not tell you? Kurt’s first date with that Dalton boy is tonight.” Puck straightened, and pointed right to the pair, still in the corner booth.

Finn felt like bursting into flames. He could feel Tina’s and Quinn’s eyes right on him, and Mike’s tense body, trying to scoot away to avoid whatever was about to come Finn’s way. 

“We’re here so you could spy on Kurt?” Quinn hissed. “Finn!”

“I just wanted to make sure he was okay,”

Finn lifted his head up to defend himself, shrinking his shoulders down, low and little. “You know, protect him.” He pointed to Puck, trying to get the attention off himself again. “Why are you here?”

“To spy on Kurt,” Puck shrugged. At least he was honest. “I’m not alone, either.”

“Asshole!” Santana, from the booth vertical to theirs hissed, standing up and walking past the booth that hid her. “Quit giving shit away.” Sam, looking sheepish, followed. Quinn threw her hands up in the air and slid further into the booth, Tina following, as Santana took the seat. Sam joined Puck at the empty table, leaning over the divider to look at the rest of the group.

“Alright,” Quinn hissed. “Who isn’t here to spy on Kurt?” Tina raised her hand, then gasped when she saw Mike glance away, biting his lip.

“Mike!”

“Artie told me what Sam, Santana and Puck were doing and I thought it would be fun to join in,” he defended. “I thought it be a fun group thing, you know?”

“Spying on Kurt’s first date?” Quinn asked, exasperated.

“Not respecting his and Blaine’s privacy?” Tina added. She paused, realizing something, and looked around. Rolling her eyes, she motioned with her hand, the small group waiting.

Finn was just glad the attention was off him, now.

Artie rolled up, Brittany right behind. When she saw there was no seat she could take and still gave them, she plopped herself down on Artie’s lap.

“Kurt and Blaine look so cute together,” Brittany started, either ignoring the off tension or not caring about it. “They’re holding hands under the table. Blaine smiles like a prince.”

“It’s been boring lovey-dovey stuff,” Artie added. “Nothing to write home about.”

Finn ran a hand over his face. This night was a disaster. The group-having gone from just him and Quinn to the majority of the glee club, broke out into tiny arguments; Puck and Santana argued over who had spilled the truth first, Tina and Quinn were chattering at Mike, who managed to look a little sheepish at his lie.

Finn jumped, his phone was vibrating in his pocket and for half a second he was grateful for the distraction, until he looked up and realized Blaine was walking to the bathroom, meaning Kurt was alone at the table. He looked at the caller ID.

Kurt.

He let it go to voicemail.

Finn looked up, and saw Kurt, across the room, glaring daggers at him, phone in ear. Realizing all his friends were quiet, he picked up the phone again when it ringed, clicked the green button, and held it up to his ear.

“What,” Kurt hissed on the other end, “Are you, and everyone else doing here?”

“Uhh,” Finn paused. “Enjoying dinner?”

“Leave.”

Quinn leaned in, taking the phone out of his hands and putting it to her ear.

“Kurt,” she said, her tone much softer now. “Tina and I had no idea. We’ll get everyone to go and leave you and Blaine alone tonight.” Quinn eyed the group with a little glare. “We’ll even pool some money and cover your date, if you want.”

Finn didn’t hear Kurt’s reply, but he watched Kurt’s shoulders deflate, and a little head shake. Kurt stood, throwing something onto the table, as Blaine walked back. The group watched, a feeling of shame over them, as the pair walked to the front doors, arm in arm.

Finn thought he’d messed up big when Kurt sent Blaine ahead, turning around and facing where the group had been hiding, but that sinking feeling went away. Kurt’s frown turned into a smile, gaze glazing over everyone who had come to make sure he was okay, and he rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, giving one small wave before walking out.

Finn knew he’d never hear the end of it, but he figured it was worth it to see Kurt finally enjoy what so much of them took for granted: a (semi)normal date night out. 

——

“According to Tina they all got caught pretty quickly,” Mercedes said, putting her phone back down as she watched Rachel take a sip of her coffee. “Quinn forced the group to put cash in to pay Kurt back for his date.”

“Did they ruin it?” Rachel asked, a bit worried.

“Nah, Kurt only noticed them when he and Blaine were about to leave, and only because they kept giving each other up and pretty much took up a quarter of Breadstix with their chaos.” Mercedes took a bite of her cake. “Kurt decided to just go ahead and take Blaine out for coffee a bit earlier than they planned.”

“How nice and calm,” Rachel took another sip of her coffee. “Plus Breadstix’ coffee is not that good. What are they going to do to make it up to Kurt, do you know?”

“Finn’s going to give Kurt the cash to pay for their next date, and he’s going to promise to not spy on their next date.”

“That’s great!” Rachel cheered. “He deserves it.” She peered around Mercedes, smiling wider. “Aww, look,” she told Mercedes, gesturing lightly. “Kurt and Blaine wore complimentary outfits.”

Mercedes turned, very quickly, and grinned. Kurt and Blaine were in the arm chair section of the coffee shop, sharing the little table and lamp and leaning in just close enough to be in each others spaces, without being in each others seats.

“How sweet of them.”


End file.
